dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Fondant Cake
Fondant Cake-kun (also known as "Dan-kun" or just "Dan") is one of the many humanized desserts in the series. He's the humanoid version of a cake who is created by tumblr user VkBurgers . Though he is a humanized dessert, he has not interacted with many other like himself due to his Baker's illness. He now has an askblog. Personality Habits As said before, Dan is very very '''very''' timid. However, he is quite an extrovert. He recognizes this as an issue and is presently trying to get supress his shyness. When he is with someone he knows a little bit better, however, his personality closely resembles a lovesick puppy's. He will follow that person for a good majority of the day, babbling on and on about small things like the weather, his favorite food, or anything else he likes. He knows he is pretty annoying and will restrain himself for some time, but once he gets the "greenlight" from the person of interest, he will go all out and become as affectionate as a -you guessed- a puppy. Fears Generally, he is very cheerful and seems to be smiling all the time. However, he bears many insecurities about things around him and himself. More than occasionally, he wakes up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat, haunted by his past. He knows what happened to his original baker could not have been prevented, but that is the root of his insecurities. He fears everyone will suddenly disappear and leave him all alone just like his baker, and he can't do a thing to stop it. That fear is what causes his indifferent reaction to strangers, but he knows he can't live in fear for his entire life. Therefore, he is readily trying to repress his insecurites and move on from his baker's death. Appearance Features Dan's hair and eyes are a somewhat-dark turqoise color. Normally, he clips the left side of his hair up out of his face with the hairclips his baker gave him. However, when he first was created, his hair was down and was slightly longer. Clothes As of right now, Dan has only been seen in one outfit (who knows how many of the same outfits he has) which consists of a fluffy (oversized) sweater and shorts. His sweater is a normal knit sweater that is just a bit big on him with a light turquoise bow adorning the neck. Due to the size of the sweater, Dan wears the sweater over his shoulder, exposing the dark blue tank top he wears underneath. He wears blue suspeder shorts with single-striped suspenders that hang by his side. His acccessories include: two hair clips and ocassionally a blue single-striped choker both given to him as decoration after being created. History When Dan was first created, he was very confused about the world he was created in. He wanted no attatchment to anyone, because deep down, in his dessert memory, he knew he was going to disappear anyways. However, his own baker was the one who took him out of his little shell. Everyday, she would go to the bakery and just start making more pastries and confections. Though she was the only living thing that Dan frequently saw, he never felt lonely. She'd occasionally hum songs for him while she was doing her work and always talked about the weather and such. It was just small talk, but Dan quickly began to grow attatched to her. One day, she did not come into the bakery like she normally would. Dan did not pay much attention to it at first, but day after day, she still never returned. Eventually, he learned that his baker had a chronic illness and was hospitalized by listening to the customers' gossip. But by that time, there was nothing he could do except hope she'd come back. After many months of staying mostly alone in the bakery, it closed down. Even while his baker was stll up and about, the bakery was in financial trouble. Only after she died was when it all caught up to them. Dan truly beleived he was going to become a zombie cake at one point in time, but thanks to his popularity at the bakery, his recipe was passed down to a few customers. Relationships Baker-chan She is the first person that Dan was really attatched to. Even after she has died, he still cannot forget her. However, when she was still alive, they had a relationship that closely resembled two siblings'. Hot Chocolate-chan Their relationship is what you might consider childhood friends. However, HC is mostly a seasonal dessert, so Dan doesn't always have a chance to talk to her. When they do get together, on the other hand, they get along very nicely! Trivia *his hair tastes very sweet and is incredibly soft *his favorite foods include sugar cubes or any kind of sugar candy *would like to be a horse in his next life to eat lots and lots of sugar cubes *he is addicted to the internet *he is prone to severe loneliness *he laughs at his own jokes Gallery Fondant cake-kun Normal.png|Dan's normal expression. Fondant cake-kun.png|The original reference sheet. Pg20.png|Baker-chan as seen in the last page of Dan's backstory. Dan Icon.png|Dan's icon for his askblog. Category:Cakes Category:Characters